If only for your life
by blablablablablablabla
Summary: Derek and JJ deal with a possible pregnancy and all of JJ's insecurities.


"Oh no no no no no" JJ said as she walked into her kitchen in her bathrobe. "I'm not ready for another kid. Me and Henry are finally on a routined schedule now that Will has left, plus he's only 2 years old. How is he supposed to adjust to so much change at one time? How am I gonna deal with a toddler and a newborn. And-" she was cut off by Derek pulling her into a kiss.

"Hey" whispered softly, cradling her head in his hands. "Calm down we don't even know if there is a baby. Are you on the pill?" he asked. "No," she cried, "I'm not. I didn't plan having sex this soon Will left like 6 months ago. I wasn't this nor was I prepared for it. Oh my gosh I'm so irresponsible." "Jayje look at me. hey hey. Look. At. Me." When she finally looked up with tear filled blue orbs, Derek felt his heart brake. "I'm not Will. And I will never leave you. If you are pregnant then I will be with you every step of the way because this is our baby. Okay." JJ nodded "Yeah, okay."

They went into the living room and sat on the couch. JJ sat with her legs tucked under her and snuggled into Derek who was just in his boxers and socks. "You know, Derek, if I am pregnant it is all your fault." she joked trying to lightened the mood. "Oh yeah. Well if I remember correctly you, miss thang, was a willing participant who had no complaints on my performance." "Well, how do you know that I just didn't tell you of my complaints to let you keep your man pride so you wouldn't become a mitch." "Okay, JJ are you complaining and what in the world is a mitch." "Well I guess besides the possibility of me being pregnant, I have no complaints and a mitch is a man bitch," she informed him cheekily. "You think I'm a man bitch?" "Of course not. Well, unless, you start to act like one. Are you becoming a man bitch Derek? Do I get to have my own little mitch?" she ask. "No. And I am terriblty sorry if that is what you wanted but you aint gonna get it." "You sure do sound like one." "Take that back." "Ummm. Nope." "Yes" "Nope" "Fine then," Derek said before he began to tickle her. "Derek let me go." "Nuh un. Take it back first" "Okay. Okay. You're not a mitch there are you happy." "Most definitely" grinned cheekily. When they finally settled down something crossed Derek's mind.

"Hey where is Henry?" "Oh he is having a sleepover at his Uncle Matthew's house with his cousins." "Oh. So what if you are pregnant? What are we gonna do then?" "Well Rossi owes me a lot of favors so at least both of our jobs are safe." "Yeah," Derek replied distractedly. "Okay what's wrong." "I don't want that to be our only time together. God, JJ I've dreamed of that and more with you since I first met you. And I for one don't just want it to be a one night thing. Do you?" "No. But you never gave any indication that you wanted anything more with me that just a strong friendship. I mean I called you before I called Emily and Penelope when Henry was sick. Even when Will was still in the picture I called you before him if something was wrong or henry was sick. And thats because I trust you the most out of everyone that I know. I've… I've always had strong feelings for you, but-" "You thought I was sleeping around with a bunch of random strangers." "Yeah an- wait what do you mean I thought? WEren't you sleeping with a different girl like every week." "I did at one point but honestly once I realised how in love I was with you, which was about a year ago, I stopped. I mean of course I've had those nights where I was hurting and went out there and got some. But not nearly as often as you think." "You love me?" "Hun?" "You said that you loved me" "Well… I… uh… Yeah. Yeah I love you." "Am I the one that hurt you" JJ asked tearfully. "Jayje-" "Because if I am I didn't mean to I swear just tell me what I did and I promise I'll make it up to you. I'l-" "Jennifer listen to me he said. Cupping her face in his hands. "You can make it up to me by letting me apart of yours and Henry's life. Will you please let me." " Why? Why do you want to be with me when I have a child? You can be with any girl, why me? You're just going to be with me, get tired of me and if I have a baby you'll get tired of me even faster because I'll be fat and I won't lose the weight fast enough for you. And then you'll just leave me and Henry and the baby." "What makes you think that." "Because thats what Will did." she yelled.

_FLASHBACK_

_6 months ago_

_JJ walked in to Will packing his stuff. "What… What are you doing Will." "I can't do this anymore." "Do what?" "Well' for starters you. You're not sexy like you used to be. And this parenting thing, I'm not cut out for this cher." "So your just gonna up and leave" when he didn't answer she continued. "Well what about Henry you're just going to leave him like this?" she said tears flowing down her cheeks silently. "Look he's only a year and a half so you can have his name changed to Jareau and it won't be confusing nor is he gonna remember me." he said walking towards the door, but before he completely made it out the door he turned and faced her. "I signed over my rights. They're on the table. I didn't have time for you to be trying to get child support so I figured this would just be easier." And then he was out the door leaving a shell shocked JJ standing there. Heart broken and lost._

_End of FLASHBACK_

Derek wanted to beat the southern crawfish after hearing how he made JJ feel. Like everyone would leave her after she had a baby or because she wasn't enough for him. She was beautiful and that worthless sleezebag didn't deserve her and he was going to make sure that she knew that. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his. "Look at me Jennifer." When she refused to look up he used his forefinger and tilted her head up. The tear streaked face that he was met with broke his heart. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "I'm not that sleezebag. He didn't deserve you. You are beautiful and kind and sexy and perfect to me. I will spend the rest of my life proving this to you. And to answer your first question its because I love you and according to my mama love conquers all. And I will be sure to make sure that my love for you conquers the fear you have of letting me love you and of you trusting me. That it conquers all the insecurities that you have because you are the most perfect person I've ever known. Do you hear me. I'm not Will, okay. I. Am. Not. Will. And I will always love you." He then planted a soft kiss on her lips.


End file.
